


Никак не развязаться и некуда деваться

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, David Tennant - Freeform, Doppelganger, Humor, M/M, Rope Bondage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: по заявке с кинк-феста "Десятый Доктор/Барти Крауч-мл. Любой кинк на выбор".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Tied Up and Nowhere To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236980) by anonymous. 



> Связывание, доппельгангер!кинк. И Десятого Доктора, и Барти Крауча-мл., и даже эпизодически упоминавшегося Казанову играет один и тот же актер — Дэвид Теннант.

— Это все ты виноват! — буркнул Барти, уставившись на Доктора. Оба были прикованы к стене и стояли лицом к лицу, с руками, связанными за спиной друг друга, втиснутые в грязную темницу, едва вмещавшую их обоих.

— Что я сделал? — спросил Доктор. — Если б я мог достать звуковую отвертку, мы бы выбрались отсюда в два счета… О-о-о, это я отлично придумал!

— Вел себя в своей неповторимой манере, вот что ты сделал. Я по крайней мере знаю, когда надо заткнуться.

— Барти, соберись! — простонал Доктор, дернулся, пытаясь освободиться; Барти сдавленно вскрикнул в ответ и задышал быстрее. — Ты не мог бы перестать сопеть мне прямо в ухо? Очень отвлекает.

— А ты можешь так не… ёрзать?

— М-м-м? — спросил Доктор, неожиданно встревоженный тем, как его движения влияют на двойника. — Барти, посмотри, может, ты сумеешь сделать это ртом?

— Извини, что?

Доктор раздраженно фыркнул.

— Вытащить звуковую отвертку из моего левого кармана! Если честно, у вас, людей, сверхвысокая возбудимость.

— Чего?

— Стремительный выброс феромонов, тяжелое дыхание, та штука, тыкающаяся мне в бедро…

— Я всего лишь человек. И все еще злюсь на тебя, между прочим, — ответил Барти, пытаясь сползти вниз по телу Доктора.

— Почему?

— Ты бросил меня во Франции, в восемнадцатом веке! — пожаловался Барти прямо Доктору в грудь.

— Это вышло случайно. Кроме того, когда я за тобой вернулся, ты умудрился вляпаться в тройничок не с кем-нибудь, а с Казановой!

— М-м-м, а это было забавно.

И снова ёрзание.

— Только что вспомнил: отвертка почти на дне кармана, а твой язычок, может, и ловкий, но недостаточно длинный, чтобы достать ее. Поднимайся обратно.

Доктор не услышал, а скорее почувствовал, как Барти непочтительно хмыкнул ему в пиджак.

— И вовсе незачем так себя вести, — сообщил он, изо всех сил пытаясь не дать Барти, пробирающемуся обратно вверх, понять, что и сам слегка возбужден. Даже сквозь одежду Доктор чувствовал обжигающий жар его тела.

— Еще какие-нибудь блестящие идеи?

— Ты можешь воспользоваться своим волшебством? — спросил Доктор. — В смысле, без палочки?

— Только если очень заведусь… а что?

— Лучший способ это сделать — взбудоражить тебя достаточно, чтобы ты смог немного ослабить веревки, а я смог достать звуковую отвертку!

— Окей. И как ты собираешься это делать? — спросил Барти, а потом подпрыгнул: что-то мокрое коснулось кожи прямо за ухом. — Ты что, меня лизнул сейчас?

— Ну, сначала я хотел разозлить тебя, но решил, что в итоге ты можешь устроить мне принудительную регенерацию, поэтому выбрал способ получше, — тихо и хрипло ответил Доктор, щекотно дыша Барти в ухо. — Ты вкусный. Ты сегодня мылся и пользовался мылом «Дорогая, я помыл детей» от Лаш, — продолжил он, обводя подбородок своего спутника языком, смакуя и наслаждаясь, чувствуя, как тот дрожит. — У тебя такое горячее тело, — пробормотал Доктор, а потом прижался губами к губам Барти, и тот радостно ответил на поцелуй. Губы его пахли кофе и перечной мятой. Доктор тут же пожалел, что руки так крепко связаны: нельзя ни потрогать Барти, ни увидеть, как под его прикосновениями тот растеряет наконец всякую сдержанность.


End file.
